madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ekgladiator
Welcome! Hi Ekgladiator -- we are excited to have MadWorld Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "MadWorld Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hello, Visiting I take it this wiki is being based on : Wikipedia page on MadWorld. Let me know if you need help or suggestions. I saw your post at the other wiki. I don't know anything past what has been said on the Wikipedia, but I have started a few wiki's and I can help on basic questions on how to edit wiki. First advise is to never lock the front page or really any page. If you need help on a simple logo on the side or the tab button, I can help there. My other suggestion is draw out a map of categories and pages that will be needed to start this wiki. Don't be overwhelmed, take it one step at a time. Devilmanozzy 02:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I went ahead and made a logo. Logo Idea, which was based on the main characters back coat image. Devilmanozzy 08:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Please unlock main page please unlock main page so editing can begin Devilmanozzy 18:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 17:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I updated what you did Updateed idea of logo. All I was thinking about in this update is that a given logo is 155 by 216. I liked what you did so. If you like the edit, please upload it. Anyways, I'm really only here to help on editing and wiki issues. I don't even own a Wii tho I must say this game is exciting. Anyways, if you have issues with anything, ask it on my talk page. Devilmanozzy 01:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestions to begin When reading, get out a piece of paper and make a list of possible pages and state a category for them. Looking at some of the info out there, the game seems to be about categories: Characters, Places, Events, Weapons. So write down what you get in the article in the mag, research and see if you can find more online. Another side note, try to reword everything you do so its your wikis take. Like if you see usesful info at Gamepro.com don't copy paste the text. write it in your own words. Also images will be needed later on. But for now, lets focus on getting some articles. PS. I also can help you reset the colors at this wiki if you want. I'll put the files to do it up soon. Devilmanozzy 03:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Video is appently turned off. Did you want the video option removed or did something get switched off? Devilmanozzy 17:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Its not the wiki here. The whole Wiki Network is having the same problem. I think its best to leave it alone. This issue will be address by Wiki helpers it looks like. Devilmanozzy 20:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Little problem The whole color editing thing is a bit harder to fix than I thought as I am a mod at the wiki I did it at. I'll look into getting you what you need to do it (the images are all over here already, as I uploaded them), and then help in editing it. Personally, I'd love to see this place with black backgrounds and white text like in the game. The Page needing to be made is MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Please copy content on Ghostbusters wiki MediaWiki:Monaco.css so the page has info then next, so I can help, remove the Lock on the page. Devilmanozzy 12:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I found out... That ]monaco.css can only be edited by mods and I believe only by the head mod at that. So we're going to have to do this the hard way, However if you have patience and a little time... Well we should still be able to do it. Give me a few days to try out a few ideas over at another new Wiki I started. I think I can make the right info from the other wiki. Devilmanozzy 19:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ok good stuff here.. Check out this!. Yeah if you like that replace the info you got from me, and then I'll explain the next part. A little thing you may need which explains where to go. Go to the (More) dropdown at the top corner, go to Preferences, from there hit the skin tab, go down the page til it you get to (Admin Options) and set it to (custom). Devilmanozzy 23:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) About the Ico logo I Love the image you got, and its 16 X 16 pixels. next step, it needs to be converted to a ico file(logo file). Go here and upload image, convert it and save it to your computer. Go then to this sites Image:Favicon.ico and "Upload a new version of this file" which is right below the table of edits. It's important to understand a few things about this. You will still see that light grey box after unloading the Ico file (thats what always happens). Also it may take a few days to show up on the tabs and such. Make sure you have a edit on that table on the page. And wait. Devilmanozzy 23:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The Ico is up and looking good!Devilmanozzy 17:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Image of screen shows its there. Either your cookies or something is remembering the last ico. Devilmanozzy 17:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Greetings from the Wikia Gaming team Hey Ekgladiator. My name is Joe and I'm part of the Wikia Gaming team, along with Doug (team manager) and Richard. If you have any questions or need any help with something, don't hesitate to ask us. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 03:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday Wow the big 18! Fun times. As for the mod thing, really I don't see why I need to. I am currently the mod for 3 wikis (by choice) and one where they made me one without me asking (Conduit). Like said before elsewhere, I don't own a Wii and therefore I'm not going to own either Madworld or Conduit. Being an college student with no part time job, I don't get much income. Anyways, I'm having fun already with the factor that Ghostbusters Wiki is being spotlighted which is making the wiki active. Anyways, I'd rather be a user and not a mod. Devilmanozzy 17:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey Ekgladiator, can I fiddle around with the skin? I find it hard to see and I think it might be pushing new editors away.--Richardtalk 17:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I just finished making a skin for the wiki. Is it alright if I put the code into MediaWiki:Monaco.css?--Richardtalk 17:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) and you should see the skin I made. To get a spotlight, post at Wikia talk:Spotlights. Wikia:Spotlights has all the info on them.--Richardtalk 18:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Commentator quotes Hello, I just signed up to help with the Wiki, so I'm new to the whole editing thing. Would I be able to make a page that had a list of all the MadWorld commentator quotes? When I talk about posting the quotes, I mean posting the actual audio files of the quotes instead of typing them out. Is it possible for me to do that? --FormerJIM33333 13:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry it has taken me so long to respond I been super busy and completely neglected the site, however, I do believe you are able to do just that if you can figure it out. Ekgladiator 05:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, I am one of the admins of FNaF World wiki and am here to help you, should I remove the two new pages?